Tuesday Night
by SCB2011
Summary: It was suppose to be just a normal Tuesday night, but I guess that was just too much to ask for. SakuraXSasuke


It was suppose to be just a normal Tuesday night, but I guess that was just too much to ask for

It was suppose to be just a normal Tuesday night, but I guess that was just too much to ask for.

I woke up to strange walls; they weren't the colors of my bed walls. I turned my head to the left and saw a monitor. I looked at my arm and saw needles that were attached. I looked up at the ceiling, and then I realized where I was. I was in the hospital.

It was suppose to be a normal Tuesday night for me. Go to school, come home, walk my dog, watch some TV, have dinner, go to my friends house.

Her name was Ino. She was my best friend. She was my neighbor. She invited me over to hang out with some of our friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji. Since she lived so close I decided to walk. She only lived two minutes away, walking. I walked down the long street; it was nine thirty at night. I was about to turn left to go down the final street to Ino's.

He was crying, upset, and intoxicated. His girlfriend had broken up with him for his best friend. He couldn't find any happiness from anything, except the drinks. He was over the limit for driving. It was dark, and there were only two street lights, they were far apart. He wasn't watching where he was going, I had my iPod on. In the one spilt second, I saw the lights, they were behind me, I turned around, and then everything was black.

I could hear people screaming, crying and sirens. I couldn't see, I couldn't open my eyes. I could only hear many voices, then one voice over all the others. It was Sasuke. He sounded like he was in pain. Then I felt an arm going underneath me, lifting my back up from the ground. He called, and yelled, and then screamed for me to open my eyes, to make any kind of motion at all.

"_Sakura! Sakura, please! Please, open your eyes! Please! Just do something!"_ I had never heard him so, concerned. I wanted to open my eyes, to do something, just to show him I was able to hear him. But, I couldn't. I couldn't do anything, but lay in his arms, dying.

The ambulance came, they were going to lift me up, but Sasuke said no. He lifted me up and put me on the stretcher. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Ino all drove to the hospital. I was in the emergency room. They were hooking me up to all these monitors, pricking me with the needles. I could hear their voices, most of them talking over each other, and then it happened again, where one voice stood out over the others, like it did with Sasuke. This time, it was the doctor, the main doctor for me; I could hear him talking to another doctor.

"_This isn't good. We've been able to get her heart beat stable, but I don't think it'll last much longer. Her lungs are fighting to give her oxygen more then they should be. I don't think she'll last through the night."_

I couldn't believe it, this was the end for me, I laid there listening to the doctor, he sounded like he was giving up on me. I still had so much to do before I could even think about leaving. Finishing school, going around the world, but above all, I had to tell Sasuke how I felt before I left.

Sakura soon fell into a deep sleep, from which she didn't wake up for many weeks.

I woke up to strange walls; they weren't the colors of my bed walls. I turned my head to the left and saw a monitor. I looked at my arm and saw needles that were attached. I looked up at the ceiling, and then I realized where I was. I was in the hospital. I then remembered everything that happened. Walking to Ino's, listening to my iPod, seeing the lights, and then no color at all. Hearing Sasuke, the ambulance, and the doctor giving up hope.

I got up from my bed, and took the monitor rack with me. I walked out of my room, and walked to the station in my hospital wing. I looked at her straight in the eyes and said

"_Excuse me, but how long have I been here?"_ The nurse just simply asked my name. I said

"_Sakura, Sakura Haruno."_ She then stopped, as if she was frozen, and looked at me. _"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" _

"_Yes, I'm Sakura." _

"_I can't believe it, you're awake!"_ The nurse said, with amazement in her voice.

"_Huh?"_ That was all I could say.

"_Sakura, maybe you should go back to your room, I'll send the doctor right in."_

I looked at her, with a little disappointment in my eyes, due to the fact she hadn't answered my question, and just simply told me to go back. I nodded my head in agreement, and turned back. I went and sat on my bed, and looked at the unfamiliar walls. Then there was a knock on the door. It was the doctor.

"_Sakura, I'm doctor Tsunade. I'm very pleased to see you awake, and even shocked to see you walking. We've been waiting for you."_

I was looking at her as she was talking, but all her words were just mumbled. I didn't hear anything else. I wanted to see my friends.

"_Well Sakura, I'll go call your family. I'll be back soon."_ And with that the doctor left.

Two minutes later there was a knock on my door. The black spiky haired, onyx eyed, boy walked in with flowers in his hand. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the table. He didn't look at me. He just walked over the vase and changed the flowers.

"_Sasuke?"_ He stopped and turned around, his eyes widened as he saw me.

"_S...S...Sakura?"_ He dropped the flowers and ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. Then he pulled away and kept his hands on my shoulders and just looked at me.

"_I knew it. I knew you would wake up. God Sakura, do you know how long I've been waiting for you? To just see your emerald eyes again?"_ He hugged me again.

"_God Sakura, don't ever do that again! Please!"_ He sounded like he was about to cry.

"_Sasuke, how long have I been here?"_ He pulled back and looked down at the floor.

"_Sakura, you've been here for 13 weeks. You were in a coma. The doctor told us that there was almost no hope. I refused to believe it."_

"_You always did believe in me."_ I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. Then, he did something I didn't expect. He reached out and took my hand in his.

"_Sakura, I will always believe in you, and always be here for you."_ Sasuke had said this while holding my hand and still looking at the ground. Then he looked up at me.

"_Sakura, please be more careful. Do you know how scared I was? I heard a car crash outside of Ino's and I ran outside and saw you on the ground. You weren't moving. I had never felt so scared in my life. I thought I had lost you for a second."_ Sasuke then moved in and gave me a light peck on the lips. He pulled his face away from mine after and put his hand on my cheek. I just hugged him. He hugged me back. I knew that how he felt about me, was the same as how I felt about him.

A perfect moment was ruined. The monitors around me started flashing, I felt my body go numb, I let my grip go and I looked up and saw the ceiling, the unfamiliar walls, and the boy I loved. The doctors were all rushing in. Sasuke had tears running down his face, and I looked at him. I couldn't say anything out loud, but in my head, I was saying

"_Sasuke, I love you. I'm so sorry. But I have to say goodbye."_

That was the last thing I thought, before the ceiling, the unfamiliar walls, the doctors and the boy I loved all disappeared.

It was suppose to be just a normal Tuesday night, but I guess that was just too much to ask for.


End file.
